


==> Roxy: Gear up for the showdown

by StubbornDodecahedron



Series: Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anticipation, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), F/M, Implied Dirty Talk, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, POV Sollux Captor, Sheath Play, Vaginal Sex, slurry goes places, soft blackrom, technically it's double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: Can be read standaloneSollux POV despite title.The naughty parts of chapter 23.Standalone exposition: Sollux and Roxy have an established kismesistitude based around competing with each other. They go to a gaming tournament and things get saucy.





	==> Roxy: Gear up for the showdown

  
==> Roxy: Gear up for the showdown

The elevator ride up to Sollux's apartment feels like it takes forever. It could be because he lives on the top floor, but you think it may also be the growing excitement for the day that has you amped to the max. You're keeping it cool though. No way you're going to let him know you're so jacked up on anticipation. When you finally step inside, the front door opens into a main area. You’re mostly standing in a living room that continues to your right, but to your immediate left is a small kitchen. A change in flooring and the kitchen table divide the two. You can tell from a quick look around that currently the primary occupant is Mituna. You know Sollux is up here periodically to help him with things that he has trouble doing or remembering to do on his own, but there is also evidence to suggest Latula and Kurloz are frequently here as well, if not more so. The living room is kind of a mess, but a managed one. Among the usual furnishings are personal items strewn about and it isn't difficult to guess which of your friends they belong to. The kitchen is reasonably clean, but you suspect that someone may have recently tidied up knowing you'd be here. It's confirmed as you pass a whiteboard covered in teal, purple, and yellow notes. One of which, written in purple, mentions having cleaned up and also chides Mituna for not having "real food" in the house again. The apartment continues off to the left where Sollux leads you down the hallway. His room is in a similar state as his dorm, teetering on the edge of being a disaster. He has both a bed and a recuperacoon (as many trolls seem to), and of course, the recuperacoon has two sides to it, and of course, they are red and blue. There is a space where his desktop would be if it weren’t in his dorm. That area is particularly cluttered. Parts and books and brick-a-brack litter his desk and extend beyond it. You’re sure there is a work table buried under there somewhere. Your favorite choice in decor is all the network cables. Some of them, the more permanent ones you suppose, are duct-taped right to the floor. They all eventually make their way into his closet where a faint humming noise seems to be coming from. You throw your bag down near his dresser as you make your way over. You half expect the beehouses to be in there, but find that the cables all feed into a hole in the back of the closet near the floor.

“They go to the server room. It’s between our closets,” he explains. The location makes you wonder if Mituna was a larger part of their server setup before he was like how he is now.

“Do I get to see this mysterious server room?” you say as you turn to face him. There is a little smirk on his face.

“Maybe,” he walks over to you slowly, locking eyes the whole time, and brings his hands up to rest on your hips. He’s so close that you’d barely have to lean in to kiss him, but you don’t. He’s tempting you to make the first move. That’s not how this day is going down. You’re going to leave him wanting until he can’t stand it anymore. You move away, casually slipping out of his lose hold.

You don’t stick around his hive for long. Mostly this was just a pit stop to drop your stuff off and grab a bite so you didn’t have to pay the surely ridiculous prices at the event. When you’re finally, finally, walking up to the convention center your eyes are bright with excitement.

  
==> Be Sollux instead

You couldn’t take your eyes off her even if you wanted to. You’re both excited for this but her excitement shines through with an energy that captivates you. Plus, she looks super hot. She’s dolled up more than usual (as she would say, her lip gloss is poppin’) and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by you, but you haven’t made mention of it. She’s wearing a pink high waisted skirt and a white crop top with a lighter pink silhouetted cat face on it. The neck is a little wide and it hangs tantalizingly askew, just so, on her shoulders, showing off one of her bra straps. She also has on those pink slouchy socks with her white hightops. She is wearing all things that she knows you like on her, and that she knows she looks hot as fuck in. She’s teasing you. The way she walks, a subtle sway that’s both alluring and confident, makes you think she’s also attempting to make you jealous by garnering the attention of others. That and the look she flashes you while basking in said attention is kind of a tip-off. She isn’t the only one putting in some effort; you showered. You also may have done a little extra preening in the mirror this morning. It is even possible that you groomed your sideburns and filed your claws. And while it may not be super noticeable to most, Roxy will notice how the shirt your wearing is tighter-- which is to say it’s the correct size, and how your black jeans hang low off your hips enough that when combined with wearing this comparatively clingy shirt, a sliver of skin shows when you move just right. You’ve caught her looking. Once badges are acquired, you both mingle in the crowd, near but not next to each other. It’s a game. She watches you and you watch her through the sea of people as if you didn’t come here together. The different tournaments haven’t started up, and yours isn’t for a while yet, so you wander until you find where they’ve set up a mess of arcade machines. Fresh scoreboards for the taking. You’ve scooped up a spot for yourself on a few machines before you happen upon one that Roxy has already gotten to. So, of course, you thrash her score. Out of curiosity you go back to a machine you’ve already been to and find that she’s done the same to you. Well, now you can’t just let her have that. You beat her score and then you find another machine she’s been at and knock her clean off the board. She does the same right back. As you are making your way over to one of the machines you’re fighting over, you spot her taking a break from your feud to wreck someone in a light gun game. She has a cocky air to her, but also has the skills to back it up. You’re leaning against a machine watching her and must have such a look on your face because some guy standing near you speaks up.

“I know, right?” he says. “I’d go versus with her if ya know what I mean.” You tear your eyes away from Roxy to glance at the human guy next to you. You do not care for the way he is looking at her.

“Uh-huh,” you say with a non-committal skepticism that flies over his head.

“She’s not too bad with that gun. Kind of a weird stance though. Can't be helping her aim any.” You’ve never been, but you know Roxy and Jake go to the range together. Somehow you doubt her stance is weird or negatively affecting her aim.

“Maybe you should go give her some pointers.” It could be interesting to watch her feed this guy his own ass. It might be difficult though because his head is apparently pretty far up there. It takes little to no convincing for him to go over and make a fool of himself. You hang back and watch as he tries to show her how it’s done. It goes...not well for him. You wish you had popcorn for this show. He comes back with a visibly bruised ego and makes a few comments about the player two pistol being janky.

“Whatever man, she is so out of your league anyway.”

“Tch,” he scoffs. “Like your scrawny grey ass would have better luck.” You can’t possibly turn down an opportunity like this. With a push off the arcade cabinet, you strut over to where Roxy is pretending to blow the smoke off her plastic pistol.

“I’m fucking with that prick who wants in your pants. Care to play along?” you say low and close as you come up beside her.

“So that idiot coming over here was your doing?”

“Barely. It was a sarcastic suggestion at most.”

She tilts your chin up with the business end of the fake gun. “Not trying to get a little dessert before dinner, are you?” She darts her tongue out to lick her lips and you can’t tell if it’s unconscious or not.

“Where would the fun be in that?” She sizes you up and holsters the light gun back into the machine where it came from, then drops a little notepad and a glitter gel pen out of her sylladex. You wonder what she’s actually writing while pretending to give you her number. She rips the page out and folds it in half single-handedly, then slowly slips the piece of paper deep into the right front pocket of your jeans as close to your crotch as possible, taking her time running her fingers back up your thigh before winking at you and walking away with an extra swing to her hips. For a moment you forget the game that your playing and are genuinely stunned. You take a moment to collect yourself before walking back over to the human who dared to express his skeevy desires about your kismesis. A shit-eating grin takes over your face as you get closer. He opens his mouth to speak, but you’ve had enough of that. You hold up two of your fingers and wiggle the forks of your tongue between them, halting whatever cry of outrage he was forming, and cherish the look of shock and disgust on his face as you walk away. Once you’ve gone a decent distance you dig down into your pocket and pull out the note that Roxy jammed in there, the memory of her touch surfacing as you unfold the paper. You should have expected this. In glittery pink cursive is a single word; bitch. She got you good.

You wander around some more and eventually find yourself in a room dedicated to every variant of smash bros. It’s a great place to kill some time and calm the fuck down because the memory of her hand running up your leg is still far too vivid in your mind. You’re a couple of rounds in with a group of rust bloods, just about to start a heated all pokemon, final destination, psionics only, rematch when you feel a presence behind you. She leans in close, but not close enough. Her breath laps at your skin. “Fuck em up, babe.” Oh and how you do. For Roxy, you wipe the floor with them. She stays long enough to see you do it and then she’s gone again. You do that to each other, appearing and disappearing, crossing paths, small teasing touches, cast glances. It’s a game to pass the time while you enjoy the company of strangers because it’s still too early to truly start competing with her. The anticipation is killing you, so when the first tournament matches start to get going you are extremely relieved. You float up out of the crowd of people, scan the room for your kismesis and move onto the next when you don’t see her. You find her playing a Guilty Gear game and land softly behind her. She looks up at you and smirks knowingly. She loses because of that, but it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t care about whatever rando she was playing. It’s you she wants to destroy. From game to game, rematch after rematch, racing games, fighting games, top tier characters, shit tier characters, anything you can turn into a contest becomes one. You both are rabid by the time you head up to the computer room to get in a few practice rounds. The rivalry between you is practically palpable as you sit opposite each other at one of the tables outfitted with several machines. None of them have keyboards or mice. It’s so unlikely that anyone would want to use them, that they don’t even put them out. You drop yours out of your sylladex and Roxy does the same. You’ve long since stopped counting wins and losses because ultimately those don’t matter. This is what matters. For months this has been background noise, a pin to stick in each other’s side. This is the win that you both most want. By chance you see the people running this show drawing up the bracket and realize that the teams are divvied up by table. That won’t work. That will pit you against Roxy too soon. Quickly you pick up your shit and move to a different table. Roxy huffs at you from what is apparently table 4, looking miffed until you gesture to the whiteboard out of her line of sight. Table two is more your thing anyway. You get a few rounds in while seats fill and a very bored looking psionic takes over setting up an uncooperative projector screen from a cluster of other staff members. You’re dead to the world as another round begins and when it’s over and you pick your head up again there are significantly more trolls in here. You here two people exchanging some borderline inappropriate growls at the table next to you. You are a little envious, but you rather take Roxy down in the final match. Instead, you stare at her until she notices you and then flip her off. The lights dim and a staff member starts up the standard spiel of introduction, rules, blah blah blah. You tune out most of it and fade back in toward the end when they start getting things going for table 1. Adrenaline has your vision practically vibrating as you watch their match and wait your turn. It feels like it’s over as soon as it starts and before you know it, you’re up. Deep breath. Focus. Don’t fuck it up.

You narrowly avoid fucking it up. So narrowly. It might have been dumb luck. You get your bearings back though and secure yourself a seat in the final match. With a stretch, you lean back and see them writing in your screen name for table 2. Only a few more tables to go. Table three’s turn drags out for a while, but that doesn’t surprise you considering that was the source of the borderline racy growls from before. When it’s Roxy’s turn, the screen has your full attention. As shit as you think that character is, she really knows how to use it. Just like she’s done to you before, she takes out a player with a perfect head-shot that sends them headlessly rag-dolling. You wonder if there is a secret to that that you aren’t aware of, or if she’s just lucky with the kill cam. It’s just her and someone else. You hold your breath as you silently cheer her on. She wins. You get to fight her. It sets a fire in you somewhere sordid. The matches drag on. You glance at her between them. Your eyes don’t catch until the last one. Hers are bright like neon in the computer light as you stare each other down, unwilling to break away until you absolutely have to. This is it. It starts out the way your matches always do. You clean house together, a momentary cease fire to rid the other players from your fight. There is something special about the conditional truce that makes the next part all that much sweeter. When the player count drops, you turn on each other, pulling all the stops for your captive audience. Apart, together, fall back, together, fire, dodge. Health bars dwindle little by little as you take each other hit for hit. It’s probably only been a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity that you’ve been fighting when you see the opening. You take it without hesitation. A wicked grin plasters itself across your face as the kill cam takes control. Your chair screeches as you stand up and turn to Roxy. You prepare to deliver some sick line to her only to be met with confusion when she appears to be doing the same. You both turn to the projector screen where both kill cams are in action depicting your gruesome demises. You didn’t think you could even do that. You wait for the animations to end and the winner screen to pop up. One of you had to have shot first.

The game glitches spectacularly. At first, you can't tell who it is because the character model is still rag-dolled and mostly in the floor, but as it attempts to do its victory animation and the camera freaks out, you catch a glimpse of it. A second later the camera pans to its proper place and the screen name pops up in front of the polygonal disaster still stuck in the floor. You turn to face Roxy with the widest grin on your face, fangs visible and the tips of your tongue poking out. You can feel her glare boring into your soul as people congratulate you. The look is only meant for you and it only lasts the briefest of moments before her expression changes. She loses with grace, keeping a favorable demeanor all through the closing formalities. When things die down and they start prepping for the next game, she eyes you over her shoulder as she makes her way out. You follow her, weaving between people to catch up, only to lose her in the crowd. You turn around, thinking maybe you passed her, but she isn’t there either. You aren’t short but you float up a few inches off the ground to better look for that pink hair of hers. It’s then that you’re yanked back sharply into an elevator. She has you pinned off-balance up against the wall. The doors close behind her and it’s just the two of you.

“You got so fucking lucky.” Her voice is low and you can almost hear how badly she wants to be growling at you.

“Tch, that was all skill.” She's so close that you would barely have to move to kiss her.

“Double perfect shots, with kill cam triggers, at a tournament?” She licks her lips and it takes every drop of restraint you have to keep your hands to yourself. “That was entirely luck. The shots were too close. The game coin flipped so it wouldn’t crash and you know it.” You hadn’t thought about that, and she is further destroying your ability to think at all by being so close to you. You give her a devious grin to buy yourself some time and before she can call you out on it, the elevator dings and you spring apart just as the doors are opening up. You slink out first and wink at her as you take off. It’s her turn to chase.

You look back to make sure she’s still there as you make your way through the convention center. Oh, she's more than there, she's right the fuck behind you. You dodge her again and keep going, out of the building, down the block, your feet hitting the pavement in a way they haven't in forever. You skid as you make a sharp turn towards the PATH station. She's right on your heels and the stairs are full of people. You are going to be that guy today. With the surefootedness of someone who can't fall, you take a running leap up onto the center railing and half jump, half grind down it as bystanders curse you out. Gog, that's going to piss her off so much. Your blood is pumping as you near the turnstile. You slow down a bit. You almost never get it on the first swipe and you do not need to get gut-punched right now. You make it through just as the train is pulling up. Roxy is heading toward you with a look on her face that damn near stops your heart and has you clenching for the sake of decency. You smirk at her and get on the quickly filling train car. She gets through with a single swipe of her card and hurries toward the doors, slipping through just as they're closing. It's elbow to elbow. She's right in front of you. There is so little space between you that it might be easier if you WERE touching just to have the relief of it. Her eyes are locked onto yours. It's intense. You can't look away. She wins if you look away. Time ceases to exist between stops as you stare each other down. She so close. You want to touch her so badly. She drops something out of her sylladex. You can see movement out of the corner of your eye. Without breaking away she touches up her lip gloss, her mouth open just ever so slightly. The taunt is punctuated by a smack of her lips. You are dying. Your bulges are squirming in protest from being held in. You can't let her undo you like this. You flare your psionics, letting your eyes glow brighter and unseen static build between you. She can feel it on her skin. You know she can. The way she breathes a little deeper and how her eyes slip shut for just a beat too long give her away.

Your stop finally comes up. The entire way back is a blur. All you can think about is getting her alone with you and it is doing nothing to help the problem you've got going on in your pants right now. You're both out of breath from chasing each other here when you step into the elevator. It dings as it passes more floors, climbing, climbing, all the way to the top. The doors open. You make your way down the hall. You unlock the door.

It a heartbeat she has you against the wall. You can't wait any longer. You pull her toward you and finally, finally, her lips are against yours. You fumble blindly for the lock. The moment it clicks shut you turn the tables and push her against the wall. She scowls at you and growls that way she can. It lacks the range but you don't think it's something she can do on command, it's a reaction, you have to pull it from her, and that makes it so much hotter. You kiss her hard and rough as you press closer. You can't get enough of her fast enough. You don't even pull away to growl, you just keep kissing her, only breaking away when you need to come up for air. Panting, you lock eyes. Her pupils are blown wide and you bet yours are too.

The moment of stillness breaks when she shoves you backward. You glare at her and she smirks as she slowly pulls the laces of her hightops loose, making you wait as she kicks off her shoes. You step on the heels of yours and simply walk out of them, shooting her a look that says yours are better as you do it. She comes at you again, grabbing your collar and kissing you hard. You pull her as you move backward, one hand on her back and the other behind you as you try to keep up with the fevered way she’s kissing you. When your fingers find the back of the lounge plank, you bring her close and throw both your bodies over it. There’s a smirk on your face as she pushes you up from where you’ve landed on top of her and starts manhandling your shirt over your head. It gets tossed aside and is quickly followed by her own. You eye her up and down. She’s yours. All yours. If you want it.

“Roxy.” It’s the first time you’ve spoken since she pulled you into that elevator what feels like forever ago.

“Yeah?” She sounds out of breath. Whatever you were going to say has already evaporated from your thinksponge. You practically pounce on her, growling against her throat as you run your claws over the newly exposed skin of her side. It has her arching her back and squirming beneath you while she grips at your arm. The sound she makes has your bulges trying to make their way out again and this time you can let them.

“I’ve wanted you so badly for so long,” you say hushed and desperate, close to her ear before nipping at it and continuing down her neck.

“You say that like you’ve got me now.” Her voice is teasing, but you know what this really is.

“Do I?” You run your hand up her leg and feel it hook behind yours, tangling you with her even more than you already were as you press against her with a feverish need to be closer.

“If you want to.” She undoes your belt with the same sense of urgency. You pull it loose and toss it aside.

“I want to.” You kiss her but quickly pull away leaving her wanting. “Let’s see if you can keep your promise.” Her hand slips past the band of your pants. “I believe you said something about forgetting my own name.” Very, VERY, right thing to say. The sound that leaves her stirs something fierce in you. You go to return it but are cut short by the way she yanks your head to the side and starts marking up your neck with a well-placed bite. It has you gasping and digging your claws into her, not enough to hurt her, you made sure they were too dull for that, but hard just like she likes. Her moan dissolves against your skin then abruptly she shoves you up and back. Your heart rate picks up as she slowly moves to straddle your hips. There's excitement in her eyes, but also something wonderfully wicked that's mirrored in her smile.

"I'm gonna wreck you so good."

"Do your worst," you challenge her as you push yourself up a bit. In an instant, your head is hitting the armrest and you're on your back again. Roxy hums a laugh and resumes biting and sucking at the sensitive skin of your neck, pulling a few little clicks from your throat. You retaliate by holding her in place by her thighs as you buck your hips against her. She inhales sharply and grinds right back down against you.

“So not fair,” she complains. You hum a laugh as you continue to rock your hips, all the while trying to hide how you are just as desperate for the friction. She sits up and stares at you, all of you, before meeting your eyes again. “Pants. Off. Now.” You have no complaints about that.

“Little hard to do that with you sitting on top of me,” you say with a playful edge to it. She rolls her eyes at you and scoots back, letting herself fall to recline against the opposite armrest. You shuck off your jeans and abandon them on the floor with the growing collection of clothes. You turn to look back at Roxy and get hit in the face with her skirt. She laughs as you throw that on the floor too. She’s back on you in an instant. You pull her close and kiss her rough and frenzied. It’ll be a miracle if your lips aren’t bruised tomorrow. And then rather suddenly there is a hand on your crotch.

“Kind of thought you’d be out more than that by now,” She says, punctuating her sentence by biting your lip.

“They’ll come out when they’re ready.” They’re actually a little stuck at the moment. Two bulges and one sheath, plus holding yourself back like you were has made it a tighter fit than it usually is.

“Hmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think maybe you were havin some trouble with that.” Wait a minute. “Like maybe you got a little too wound up before.” Hold the fuck up. “Like maybe..." She runs her thumb over the bit of your bulge the has managed its way out and your hips rise for more. “...they’re juuust a little too big now.” She knows.

“You’ve definitely looked into this.”

“Am I right, Sollux? Do you need some help getting them to come out?” She stops teasing your bulge and runs her fingers over your nook. You stare her down defiantly.

“There is no way you haven’t googled this.”

“I might have, and the internet may have said something about a little bit of mouth stuff doin wonders for it” She has the smuggest damn smirk on her face. “So, is that a yes?”

“Exactly how many kinks DO you have?” Roxy snaps the band of your boxers and cocks an eyebrow at you. You sigh deeply. “Fiiine. Yes. They’re stuck. Please get your face acquainted with my crotch.”

“Oh what a terrible fate for you.” She puts her hand to her forehead dramatically before situating herself on the floor between your legs. You’re glad you thought to throw a blanket over the lounge plank this morning because once you’re ridden of your boxers, it is very evident how slick you are and it’s only getting messier from here. Roxy runs her hands up your legs and tugs you more towards where she’s sitting on her heels in front of you. You were not as prepared for this as you anticipated.

“Oh, Fuck.” Your eyes slip shut and your head falls back against the cushions. You’ve never had anyone do this to you. It feels amazing. Her head is between your legs and she’s sucking and running her tongue over the very tips of your bulges. Your legs spread more for her without input from your thinksponge. “Holyshit.” One of your hands reaches behind you to claw at the backrest while the other tangles itself in Roxy’s hair. You pull it taunt and hear her breathe sharp through her sniffnode before she moans around you, the hum of her voice only making what she’s doing to you all that much better. You’re quickly losing yourself to the sensation when she changes tactics. “Oh my gog, you are fucking depraved. Your tongue does NOT belong in there......I didn’t say stop.” She laughs and picks up where she left off trying to cram her tongue into your sheath. It's tight, but slowly she presses in, helping to loosen you up with every pass of her tongue as she runs it along and between your bulges, letting the tip dip into the opening. This isn’t exactly what you expected but you aren’t about to stop her. You will however still call her out on it. "I don't think you fully understand how kinky this is." She presses harder and after a moment of resistance, her tongue slips deeper inside you. You stifle a moan with limited success. “There are words for what you’re doing and they are censored on message boards.” Your legs are starting to drift together as she slowly works you open, penetrating your sheath with her tongue in long drawn out movements. You never thought you’d like this quite as much as it turns out you do. Roxy pushes your legs back apart, farther than they were before, and you only half-consciously hold her head down as your hips rise for more. Boy, do they get more. You gasp and there’s no holding back your voice this time. You know it can’t possibly be all that deep, but it feels like it is. She plunges her tongue in and out as deep as she can over and over and over in time with the way she’s sucking you off. “That’s-- fuck, that’s... in there.” Great, now you have a tongue fucking kink. Your nook clenches hard around nothing when she backs off enough to let your bulges start to slip free. They only get so far before she stops them, keeping them trapped between her fingers.

"I think that's far enough for now."

"I beg to differ," you protest without picking your head up or opening your eyes.

"Maybe this would change your mind?" A single finger traces the opening of your nook, dipping ever so slightly inside before stopping. "Hmm, Sollux?" She purrs. "Do you want my fingers in your nook? I think you might. You’re dripping everywhere for me." With a low whine, you raise your hips in a futile attempt to get more. "Nope, you need to ask for it." You don't respond right away so she swirls her tongue around your lengths. They try to curl around it fruitlessly.

“Fuck, yes, fine, just do it alre--" you're cut off by the moan that escapes you as she thrust two of her fingers deep inside you all at once. Your hips rise to meet them. She’s merciless; every thrust pressing unavoidably against what's still trapped in your sheath. Your legs start to drift together again, but you spread them apart for her before she can.

"That’s a good boy. Keep those legs open for me. Let me see that pretty nook of yours. Damn, you're so fucking tight."

"Gee, I wonder why. Couldn't-- couldn't possibly be," you swallow hard. "Because your perverted ass is keeping my bulges in, could it?"

"Ya know, I think you might be right." Her voice is blatantly insincere as she curls her fingers upward, no longer thrusting, but instead moving them back and forth in a mimic of thrashing. The hand not currently maiming the lounge plank goes to cover your mouth as a series of low clicks rumble in your throat. “Don’t hold it back, babe. I wanna hear you come undone.” You pick up your head to look at her just as she starts going down on you again.

"That feels so good." Your voice comes out airy from between your fingers before you hesitantly let your hand fall away. Instead, you put it to better use pulling Roxy's hair. There's so much pressure in your sheath and she is pressing against some extremely sensitive places. It feels amazing but you're also desperate to let your bulges out. Roxy falls out of sync and a little more of you slips between her fingers. It has a shudder running through you and only encourages her. She slips her tongue back inside, but it’s shallow, just the tip. “Deeper,” you know she wants to hear you beg for it, but that’s all she’s getting. She hums in a pleased manner anyway, which you vividly feel, before rewarding your request. Your breath is coming in heavier now and you can’t stop the sounds from slipping out. “Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.” You let go of her head and drop a pail out of your sylladex, catching it by the handle. Unfortunately, she does have to stop, if only briefly, so that she can take the pail from you. The clank of the handle is the only warning you get. Now that she knows you’re close, she’s playing for keeps. “I don’t recommend letting them out while you’ve got your mouth there.” A subtle hint that she should do that without you having to ask. She doesn’t take it and you dig your claws deeper into the cushion and arch your back. “I’m so close. Let them out. I’m gonna pail. Please, please, I can’t. I--” She lets go and you immediately pail, the sensation of your bulges rushing out all at once shoving you over the edge.

“That’s it, show me how good it feels. Come apart for me.” She keeps going, fucking your nook with her fingers hard and fast, dragging out the high of climax before winding you down with slower thrusts. Somewhere you find the brainpower to still her hand and she lets you lay there for a long moment panting. “I can see how a bucket is useful.” Oh gog, is she looking at your slurry? You pick your head up to look at her.

“You are filthy. Get up here.” You don't have to tell her twice. She's in your lap faster than your thinksponge can process right now. "I need like, a hot second." She loops her arms around your neck and you let yours hang around her waist.

“What’s your name?”

“Anything you want it to be.”

"That good, huh?" There is an extremely cocky air to her voice.

"I've learned some new and shameful things about myself today."

"You're welcome," she practically purrs.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you."

"First off, you would, and second, what makes you say that?" You answer with a smirk and remind her with a buck of your hips. Your bulges are still very much out and the motion has them waking up again. A soft 'ah' escapes her as they graze that sensitive little nub of hers. You do it again and she echoes the motion, trying to get you to fall into a pace, but you stop. She whines.

“What’s wrong, Roxy? A little wound up?” you tease as you reach between your bodies. She lifts herself up enough to make touching her easier. She doesn’t come back with an answer fast enough and it has you chuckling behind a smirk. You barely press your fingers into her before she grinds down on them. “Someone’s desperate.” You move your fingers just enough to keep her on the edge of satisfaction.

“Big words for someone I just-- ah! I just reduced to pieces. I had your ass begging for it.” You’re barely doing anything and she’s melting in your hands. She so turned on and it’s all for you. She makes a sound of protest when you pull your hand away that turns into surprise when, with the help of your psionics, you pick her up and start heading down the hall. Her legs wrap around your waist and she leans back a little to look at you. “Going to your room, huh?”

“Mhm.” She places a kiss to your jaw as you carry her off. You land on the edge of your bed with a soft thud. It’s a bit of a drop since the box-spring is directly on the floor, but you cushion the fall.

"So are we just doing it on every surface in your hive or...?" She playfully asks as she situates herself to straddle your lap like before.

"It’s lower to the ground, better for certain leverage related things that I’m sure you’ll appreciate. It is also easier to clean."

"Intend on getting messy, huh? What about the pail? That seemed pretty effective."

"Well, yeah, if that's WHERE you pail." Oh, you walked right into a trap. In a blink, she's pushed you back and pinned your arms to the bed.

"Oh?" she leans down close to your ear. You can feel her breath on your neck. "And where else exactly would you like to shoot your load?" She lets go of one of your wrists to drag her nails teasingly light down your neck, continuing down your chest until her hand is resting low on your stomach. Your bulges curl around her wrist. It has you drawing it a deep breath through your sniffnode. She kisses your neck equally light and it makes you shiver. "There are a few places I wouldn't mind having your slurry on," she nips at your ear. "...or in." And then in a sudden contrast, she bites your neck and sucks hard, purposely trying to mark you more than you already are. You moan behind closed lips, enjoying the feeling for a moment before taking advantage of your one free hand. You barely graze her before her focus shatters. She lets go of your wrist but stays above you as you touch her. She's so worked up that it takes almost nothing before she's a shaky mess kissing you sloppily as she moans against your lips. When she's spent, she falls to lay on top of you, knocking a puff of air from your lungs with an 'oof'. "That was good, but holy shit the anticipation was killing me."

"You say that like we're done."

She picks her head up to look at you in a hesitant uncertain sort of way. "Are you talking round two, or are you saying this was just a warm-up to get the easy one out of the way?" You move to sit up and Roxy takes the hint, scooting back a bit so she's in your lap again.

"If it's cool with you, I would very much like to stick this," you gesture to your crotch. "in there." and then to hers. She snorts a laugh and grabs you by the jaw to pull you in for a kiss.

“Fucking finally. I swear to god, Captor, you better fuck me within an inch of my life.”

“Geez, don’t set the bar too low or anything,” you come back with as you untangle yourself. They aren’t entirely out anymore, but they’ll liven up again once you get going. You hold one of them back and look Roxy in the eye, glancing down before bringing your eyes back to hers. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have to tell you where to shove it.” She glares at you. Your bulge need only be pointed in the right direction before it slips through her fingers.

“Holyshit.” She almost whispers it. Her forehead is against yours and her fingers are in your hair and her hand is on your chest and you’re inside her. Holyshit is right. You’re not far enough in for it to be anywhere near too much, but she’s taking a moment for herself. You’ve heard it’s a bit different. Especially the whole moving around part. You nudge her nose with yours before kissing her barely parted lips. It’s a soft comforting gesture that you punctuate by nipping at her lip.

“You good?” You ask as you run your claws lightly over her skin where you’re bracing her lower back.

“Yeah, just new. Popping that hentai dick cherry.”

“Can we not call it that?”

“How about wacky waving wiggly?”

“I’m good with hentai dick.” She smiles and steals a kiss before she sinks lower on you. A small noise leaves her lips that are still so close to yours. You let go of your other bulge to better hold onto her as you raise your hips in sync with hers and start to fall into an easy rhythm. Just as you’re thinking you might need to take this a little slower than you anticipated and doubting your ability to do so, she grinds down hard, taking all of you with a moan that makes your bulges twitch and a series of low clicks hum in your throat. You adjust the way you're holding her and let your claws dig harder into her skin as you pick up the pace. Her nails do the same, if not more so. She loves to mark you up and you certainly do not mind in the slightest. In fact, you need it. You pull her down harder onto you and focus on the way her nails rake over your shoulder. “Is that all it takes to get you clawing me up?”

“That’s nothing. Fuck me right and you’ll leave here looking like a crime scene.” Before you can get in a witty reply Roxy grips the hair at the nape of your neck and starts kissing you. It’s rough, all teeth and tongues and growls, as both of you move fast and hard in unison against each other, trying to pry noises of submission out of the other. You sink yourself all the way inside and hold back the moan that threatens to leave your mouth when you bottom out. She gasps and in retaliation, grinds her hips down hard.

"Fuck."

"Put the other one in," she says breathlessly against your lips between kisses.

"You sure?" You break away and tug her head to the side so you can lick a strip up her neck, letting your teeth graze over her skin as you do it.

"What part of 'fuck me within an inch of my life' did you not hear?" You pull back to stare at her, strongly debating just cramming them both in there, but ultimately decide to take it a bit more slowly just in case she's overestimating herself. It was a good call. She lifts herself off of you and you let your bulges tangle up with each other before guiding them to her nook. An incredibly indecent noise escapes you as she slowly sinks back down, stopping about halfway. "They move more together." Your foreheads touch as you both still.

"Yeah." It's all you can think to say. She feels so good around you. You buck your hips slowly, easing just a bit more inside her, and a soft small gasp fills the space between you. “Roxy, I need you to keep talking,” you say softly, still taken by the new sensation, when it starts feeling too quiet. “I don’t care what it is, whatever vile shit you want--”

“Destiny was a good game.”

“--within _REASON_.” She laughs and starts slowly rocking her hips again, meeting your shallow thrusts. “I just need to hear your voice.” She pulls back and tilts your face up to look at her.

“I can do that.” She takes more of you with another roll of her hips and you try to watch her face, but your eyes slip shut and your head tips back. You aren’t sure which of you is louder. “Fuck, that’s a lot. I’ve never taken this much before.”

“Oh really now?” There is mischief in your voice. “You know, it isn’t all the way in. Are you sure you can take it? Maybe you need me to slow down.” You hold her legs still and pull her close to keep her from grinding down. You’re barely giving her anything now.

“Fuck you.”

“You are.”

“Barely.” She squirms in your hold.

"I suppose if you need it that badly..." You stop holding her back and half expect her to come at you with something, but instead, she takes you, all of you. It has both of you gripping each other tighter and cursing in unison. You start to fall back into the quicker pace you had before, trying to bring each other to the breaking point first. All the while she’s saying the filthiest shit to you and it’s getting harder and harder to form coherent snark to fire back at the profoundly vulgar things coming out of her mouth. It doesn’t get any easier when she starts taking your bulge hard and deep. It has you coming undone more and more every time you bottom out, and yet you're still bucking your hips, still thrusting up into that soft slick warmth that grips you every time you hit the right spot. You hit the right spot a lot and Roxy is not shy about it. It's intoxicating. You don’t trust yourself with her neck so you bite her shoulder, right above her collar instead; as close to her neck as you dare to go. It has her falling out of sync. You hold her there, keeping her flush against you, and let your bulges thrash as you rock your hips and mark up her skin where everyone can see it.

“Oh fuck, that, keep doing that.” You shift your position to more easily do that and it must be a better angle because she claws long angry lines over your back. She definitely just broke skin. A low sound rumbles in your throat as you drink in all the noises you’re pulling from her. You can tell she likes that too and not just from the mess of scratches she’s leaving all over you. She’s so fucking tight around you, squeezing with every motion as your bulges writhe and twist inside her.

“You seem close.” There is a victorious sort of smile in your voice despite you also quickly approaching that point.

“No fucking shit.”

“Gonna pail already?”

“Like you aren’t barely holding back.” It’s very true. She starts to lean forward, breathing hard against your neck. You’re equally out of breath when you go to speak.

“Don’t hide your face. I want to watch you pail.” You give her arm a nudge and she straightens back up, looking at you through half-lidded eyes before they slip shut. Her nails dig into your shoulder and her breath catches.

“Don’t stop." A shudder takes her. "Come inside me. I wanna feel you come inside me.” Her words are rushed and breathless, and she barely gets them out before her body tenses. You couldn't stop even if you tried. You pail hard, giving her what she asked for, and watching as it pushes her over the edge. Your mind is clouded and electric, and all there is is Roxy and the sounds that spill out of her mouth as you spill hot inside her, filling her until she can't take any more, until it seeps out and drips over your nook. Somehow through it all, you keep your eyes open. You're in awe of her. She’s beautiful. Eyes shut, brows drawn together, lips parted, and it’s your name that falls off those lips as she trembles in bliss on top of you.

You fall back onto the bed, and take her with you, rolling onto your sides. "Roxy." You say, out of breath against her neck, still trembling and gently rocking your hips as you hang onto the fringes of your high. Steadily your bodies slow until you're just holding each other, catching your breath.

You're so glad you thought to move to your room. For a long moment you lay there with her in afterglow before she tilts your head up for a tired kiss, then lets you retreat back to where you're hiding your face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Her name falls from your lips again and you feel her arms momentarily tighten around you.

You’re still in a daze as your head hits the pillow. Roxy sighs exhausted and content as she comes to lay down next to you a second later. You pull her tight to your chest and bury your face in her hair. The scent is grounding. You still need it.

"You okay?" She asks. You think so. As long as you stay grounded, as long as you stay here with Roxy, with the dull pain of the marks she left on you, some of which you know she knows are wildly possessive, as long as you're with your kismesis, you'll be okay. You nod and start making a low sound that isn't quite a purr or a growl. "I can only sorta hear that."

"Can't change that one." Your voice has more resonance to it from the sound.

"S’ok, feels nice. Does it have a meaning?"

"Mine," you growl with a squeeze. She hums a laugh and you can hear her smile.

"How's your back?" She asks after a long pause.

You shrug. "How's your shoulder?"

"Bleeding," she says it calmly, but concern has you shifting to sit up and look at it. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, but it's a bite wound." You lean over her to flick open a drawer in your nightstand that's just beyond your reach. A few packets float into your hand. You tear one open and brush aside Roxy's hair before cleaning the shallow, but nonetheless bleeding bite mark. She flinches and draws air sharp through her teeth. "Sorry."

"It's cool."

"Sit up. Let me get the other ones." She does and a soft 'ah' leaves her as your genetic material drips onto the sheets.

"Forget about something?" You tease in an echo of what she’s twice teased you for. She gives you a look.

"Smartass."

You clean other marks where your claws dug in a little too much. Despite your efforts to dull them, while still keeping them longer as Roxy likes, she's still scratched up here and there. When you're finished she grabs a few antiseptic wipes from the drawer and motions for you to turn around. It stings like a bitch. She must have got you good. It brings a smirk to your face. She gives your arm a little pat when she's done and you both settle back down in your bed after you toss the ruined blanket on the floor. You curl around her and hold her close. She reaches back to ruffle your hair when you start making that low murmur again. You kiss her spine. When your eyes slip shut, you only have the time to briefly be amazed that you have this before you're out.


End file.
